clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Monzetti/Jemand in Legende braucht ja nur Glück und Zeit?/@comment-30013427-20160913112200
Trophy Push: Der besondere KiK (Kampf im Kopf) Dass man z.B. in Legende im Wesentlichen nur noch Spawn-Angriffe sieht, ist ein Stück weit Vorurteil - ein Stück weit natürlich auch wahr. Andererseits gibt es die Legenden-Liga schon länger, als Bowler oder Miner - auch die Walküren waren in ihrer ursprünglichen Ausprägung wenig geeignet für echte Spawn-Angriffe. Also gabe es auch ohne Spawn-Angriffe schon Legenden, und sobald die Miner und Bowler in der Zukunft wieder generft werden, wird es immer noch Legenden geben. Mit diesem Vorurteil kann man also allenfalls eine zeitweilige Erscheinung meinen. Durch die Spawn-Angriffe werden vielleicht auch einige "hoch-gespült", die das ohne diese Möglichket gar nicht geschafft hätten - mag in Einzelfällen so sein. Wo aber liegt denn der Kick in Titan oder Legende? Nach 10 oder 20 Versuchen kann man mit Minern so weit umgehen, dass man damit eine gleichstarke Base auf 2 Sterne umhauen kann - bzw. könnte. Bei Standard-Bases, deren Erbauer sich hier nichts weiter denken, mag das auch noch so sein. Solche Bases findet man in Titan 3 bis Titan 1 - vielleicht noch einige wenige auch in Legende. Wer sich aber bis in Legende hochgekämpft hat, kann ja nun selbst auch mit Spawn-Angriffen umgehen. Selbst Gegner dieses Angriff-Typs mussten sich ja notgedrungen darauf einlassen, um den Mitstreitern hier nicht einseitig Vorteile zu überlassen. Wer aber mit Minern gut angreifen kann, kennt auch die Schwächen und Tücken, die sie mit sich bringen. Wenn ich nun mal eine Standard-Strategie beschreibe: King und Queen mit 4 eigenen Bowlern und 5 Bowlern/1 Riese aus der CB dort absetzen, wo die Clanburg am nächsten ist. Mit 3 Mauerbrechern den Zugang ermöglichen. Falls möglich Clanburg so locken, den Inhalt mit 2 Giftzaubern verlangsamen und schwächen, den Rest übernimmt die Queen. Dann sofort an der Flanke die 42 Miner aussetzen (3 Lines), wo die Adlerartillerie am nächsten ist, nach absetzen sofort 2 Heilzauber setzen um die Miner zu schützen. Die Line, die vermutlich zum Adler geht, etwas stärker ausstatten, damit der Adler möglichst schnell down geht. Da die Helden inzwischen an einer der Flanken eine Schneise geschlagen haben dürften, gehen die Miner auf dieser Seite mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ins Zentrum. dort 1 Heil, 1 Wut, dann ist da schnell dunkel ;-)... An der anderen Flanke fressen sich die Miner durch die Verteidigungen, hier abwarten, bis die Heiler geschwächt sind, dann ihren nächsten Weg mit Heilzauber stützen. So oder ähnlich laufen die meisten Miner-Angriffe ab. Das kann man hier auch so offen schreiben, ohne dass man da große Geheimnisse verrät. Das ist halt bekannt inzwischen. Man kann - wenn man sich sicher fühlt - bei seinem Angriff so variieren (z.B. Heilzauber extrem spät setzen und so die Reichweite erhöhen), dass man wirklich auf 3 Sterne aus ist. Man kann ihn auch defensiver gestalten, weil man in jedem Fall 1 oder 2 Sterne schaffen will. Die zwei Sterne erreicht man zur Zeiit (diese Grenzen sind natürlich subjektiv und verschieben sich auch immer wieder) bis ca. 5.300 Pokale relativ sicher, später aber dann auch nicht mehr, da spätestens ab dieser Grenze eigentlich immer von Fallen gegen Spawn-Angriffen auszugehen ist. Wer auch darunter schon voll auf 3-Sterne geht, kann natürlich auch verlieren und so dann mit 35 Sternen weniger als Verlierer vom Platz gehen. Also wissen auch die "besseren Legenden" wie Spawn-Angriffe funktionieren - und auch, wie man sich dagegen wehren kann, - zumindest wenn jemand versucht 3 Sterne zu schaffen (also kein Sicherheitsangriff auf nur 1 oder 2 Sterne). Wenn man sich nun also exakt auf diesen Angriffstyp einstellen kann, dann kann man genauso gut bei der Defense der eigenen Base auf diese eine Karte setzen, oder? Wenn man also an der Seite, wo die Clanburg am erreichbarsten ist, dem vermuteten Absetzpunkt von King und Queen alle 4 Teslas am Außenrand quasi in den Rücken stellt, so werden die beiden Helden nach Absetzen eine recht böse Überraschung erleben. Postiert man dort auch noch alle Skelettfallen, so dass die Queen entweder von den Skeletten gefressen wird, - oder von den Teslas verschmort, so zwingt man einen Angreifer erstens sich über Gebühr lange mit dem ersten Schrecken auseinander zu setzen, man bringt ihm von seiner Choreographie aus dem Gleichgewicht/Takt, man erzwingt evtl. sogar, dass er seine Helden mit dem Wutzauber oder Heilzauber stützen muss, und wenn jetzt seine Helden auch noch gleichzeitig von 1 Minidrachen und 3 Walküren aus der Def-CB angegriffen werden, setzt er evtl. auch noch seine Giftzauber schlampig oder zu spät, zu hastig - es kann hier ganz schnell eng werden! Eine Schneise entsteht so also evtl. gar nicht, seine Miner werden auch recht spät gesetzt dann, weil der Angreife schlicht schon beim Absetzen seiner Helden für 30 Sek dort gefangen genommen wurden, und erst dann setzt er die Miner, - das kann dann aber schon Verzweiflung sein ;-)) Alles schon gesehen - alles schon da gewesen... Nun weiß aber auch ein geübter Angreifer, dass ihm sowas bei guten Def-Bases blühen kann. Ergo kann er seine Choreographie auch auf mögliche Fallen einstellen. Zum Beispiel kann man sich auch darauf einstellen, das Artilleriefeuer einfach zu ertragen - gar nicht von der Artillerieseite her anzugreifen - bei z.B. asymetrischen Bases von der Seite her anzugreifen, wo zwar das RH am weitesten weg ist, aber man dafür mit vielen kleinen Gebäuden auf jeden Fall 50% erreichen wird - auch im Artillerie-Dauerbeschuss. Ohne den QW/-Heiler-Nerf vom letzten Update konnte man durch QW auch sehr sicher schon 10-15% zerstörung einfahren, bevor die zweite Phase des Angriffs überhaupt losgelaufen ist. Das Riskio gehen im Moment allerdings nur noch wenige ein in Legende. Vielleicht jeder 10te kommt noch mit Queen/Heiler. Aber wenn, dann hat derjenige meist 6 Heiler dabei, was seine restliche Truppenkapazität stark schwächt. Sein Angriff funktioniert entweder genau so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat, oder er funktioniert überhaupt nicht. Der KiK (Kampf im Kopf) ist also, dass ich weiß wie ein Angriffstyp funktioniert, aber auch weiß, wie ich meine Base dagegen schützen kann, SOFERN der Angreifer exakt so angreift, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Er folgt meinen Annahmen. Folgt er diesen Annahmen nicht, so verliere ich evtl. etwas höher als nötig, - aber folgt er meinen Annahmen: Was ein Fest! Ich gebe zu: Erfolgreiche Defs habe ich erst 2 in der laufenden Saision in Legende geschafft - die Besten hier oben haben schon 5 oder gar 6 Defenses in ihren Profilen für die aktuelle Saison - aber wenn wir mal davon ausgehen - und das kann man eigentlich schon - dass hier oben alle so gut wie max sind, und auch mit ihren Truppen umgehen können, dann findet der eigentliche Kampf eben auch in den Köpfen statt. Den anderen überlisten - in eine Falle locken... Nichts schmeckt süßer! Monzetti